One Victim too far
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: When Olivia Benson works a case that shocks and confuses her and on top of that she's got a new detective who's a real pain. Will she cope with the pressure of it all?
1. Chapter 1

"No please stop" begged the girl but the figure didn't stop he kept going the girl cried screamed and kicked but it was no use...

**2 Days later**

Olivia was walking home from work at the usual time 1:30 she heard a loud bang coming from in an alleyway. She walked slowly through the alley, gun at the ready, she heard another bang. She looked behind a dump and she saw a girl tied up and her face badly beaten. Olivia untied her and called Nick. "it's OK" she whispered to the frightened girl the girl looked at her as if she knew her. Olivia couldn't get her to talk the strange girl just kept pointing at Olivia's badge which confused both Olivia and Nick. They took DNA samples from the girl but there was no DNA for the rapist so they needed to get her talking and fast. "Can you tell me your name?" Olivia asked the girl who was now hospitalised "I-I" is all the girl managed to say "it's OK take your time" Olivia answered. The girl stared at her "y-you know me" she said forcing the words to come out "I'm sorry I don't-" Olivia began but the girl finished "m-my dad y-your..." she trailed off before dozing into a deep sleep.

Olivia returned to SVU were she was greeted by a cheerful young lady, much to cheerful to be a victim so Olivia knew it must've been the trainee, who was actually due to arrive the next week. "Hi I'm Ellie Williams" she beamed, her face filled with excitement "Olivia Benson..." Olivia trailed "are you sure?" the girl asked playfully but Olivia had a lot on her mind and had no time for games. She introduced Ellie to the team before finding out the news...

DNA came back and Olivia was absolutely shock "Kathleen Stabler that girl is Kathleen Stabler?" she asked shock filled her face Nick simply nodded "my partner" Olivia whispered thinking back to Kathleen's statement "what?" Finn asked but Olivia was lost in thought. Olivia walked away and Ellie turned around to the team "what's her problem who's Kathleen stabler?" she asked Amanda put her hand on her shoulder "long story kid" she said walking away. Ellie was determined to find out what the hell was going on. "hey Liv can I call you that? anyway that doesn't matter I was wondering um... what's your involvement in the case?" she asked staring Olivia directly into the face "nothing" Olivia lied "I mean of course I'm involved it's my squad but I've nothing to do with the vic" she said looking through paperwork and avoiding all eye-contact. "Listen" Ellie said voice getting threatening "this may be your squad, this may be your office but I run the show" she continued "are you threatening me?" Olivia asked half laughing at that stage. "No I'm just letting you know get ready to say goodbye to SVU because when I'm done here so'll you, oh and Liv don't think about saying anything you can't fire me I'm just a trainee remember" she smiled walking away. Nick approached her "hey how'd it go with Liv you were in there awhile" Nick asked "it's obvious she hates me I mean she gave me a tonne of paperwork and well.. I dunno she, never mind" she said holding back tears but she wasn't that upset would Nick fall for the act, after all she was a pro at convincing people of things maybe even further into it than Olivia and the team could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda was calling it a night and was packing up when Ellie approached her.

"Hey Rollins where're ya goin'" Ellie asked with an excited fiery look in her eyes. "You wanna hit the town?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I'll have to take a rain check but um.. maybe some other night" she sighed biting her lip.

"Why" Ellie said frowning slightly.

"I have a meeting" Amanda mumbled. Ellie knew that and it was all part of her plan. "I have a meeting too let's just ditch do something interesting" Ellie suggested.

"No I really need a meeting right now" Amanda said fidgeting with her keys, she had a distressed look in her eyes and she was talking at a fast pace.

"You're stressed out you just need a break" Ellie said. It took a whole lot of convincing but after a half an hour she agreed to go out with her.

Olivia saw them heading towards the elevator "where're you going?" she asked looking back and forth between Ellie and Amanda.

"Out" Ellie smiled

"I wasn't asking you" Olivia sneered.

"We're just going for a drink" Amanda smiled awkwardly. They left leaving Olivia with tones of questions.

"Hey isn't Amanda supposed to be going to a meeting with her new sponsor?" Olivia asked Nick nodded. This made Olivia more suspicious.

Meanwhile Ellie parked outside a casino which made Amanda uncomfortable

"C'mon let's go" Ellie smiled and Amanda stepped out of the car slowly. She entered the brightly lit building everywhere she turned people were gambling making her temptation grow."don't give in Amanda don't give in" she thought to herself. In the end though temptation took over and Ellie got exactly what she wanted, the SVU team were turning on each other at least they would after this.

Olivia was questioning Elliot!

"Liv you know I'd never.." he trailed not wanting to finish.

"I know but-but I have to ask" Olivia sighed "where were you" she continued and Elliot stared at her in shock.

"I was at home watching a movie" he answered and Olivia nodded.

"It doesn't matter my DNA doesn't match" he said

"Actually..." Olivia trailed and Elliot grew enraged

"No I'm being set up I'm not involved I wouldn't rape her Liv you know I wouldn't" he said tears forming behind his eyes.

" I know " Olivia whispered leaving the interrogation room. "No come back!" he called but Olivia didn't turn back "you can't do this to me Liv come back!" he yelled but Olivia couldn't stay any longer she couldn't let her emotions and old feelings get the better of her. "OLIVIA!" Elliot yelled and the door reopened but it wasn't Olivia who entered it was Nick.

**soz if it's bad and short I just got inspired lol **


End file.
